


Change

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Dimension Cannon, M/M, Smut, Uke!Levi, bottom!levi, seme!eren, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: It's been a year since the Titans were defeated,  but Eren has been missing since two months before they conquered the Titans. Levi has been angry and depressed, as he was denied permission to go and search for his hot headed brat.So what happens one day when Levi gets a sudden call to Erwin's office?Read to find out.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did say that I will get my one shots out at some point. I would have posted this sooner, but I busy watching Blue exorcist, the best demon anime next to Black Butler! 
> 
> Anyway, I started this about a couple days ago, and I wanted to share this with you guys. I hope you like this trashy piece of garbage that I don't know where it came from... Actually, I got inspired by one of the fan arts that I've seen. Those who have seen it, will recognise a certain scene. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Change

It's been a complete year since humanity has taken back their land and conquered the threat that lead to the near extinction of the human race. The Titans were eradicated completely, not a single one of them had survived. 

Everyone was more happy now, a heavy weight having been lifted off their shoulders. No longer did they carry the burden of not knowing when they were possibly going to die by the hands of the Titans. 

Children ran around the large fields of flowers that were situated just outside of the walls that were no longer needed. The kids ran around, ignoring their mothers who were sitting on blankets on the grass, having a picnic and gossiping as if what had happened a year ago, did not occur at all. 

Many new towns were erected to compensate for the large increase in the population. Everyone was free, they no longer had reason to fright and fear for their lives, or those of their loved ones. They were at last free from that burden. Everyone was finally happy and able to enjoy and appreciate life for what it was. 

But there was one individual who was not at all happy. In fact, everyday, waking up to see all of the happy and joyful expressions all around him, made him more than irritated. His name is Levi Ackerman, commonly known as Humanity's Strongest Soldier. 

He was so used to people talking shit about him, that when said people changed their minds and started calling him a war hero, he simply glared at them and pushed them away in his hurry to get away. Those people were disgusting creatures. He could not handle them. And he knew that those people were not very grateful to him. Not in the least. 

So taking that into consideration, he chose to live in the barracks of the HQ of the survey corps. At least there he could catch a break, even though there were some soldiers who had started to openly idolize him. He ignored them and their affections. There was only one person that he cared about, and that person was not even here. He was missing in action, for more than a year now. 

And that person's name was Eren Yeager, commonly known as Humanity's Last Hope. 

Levi would never admit it out loud, least of all to his ‘friends’ who tried to keep him sane in the last year, but he was worried about the younger boy. He had grown attached to the young shifter Titan from the moment that he had made that determined declination to kill all of the Titans. And look where they were now, living titan-free lives. The boy had lived up to his promise. 

And that's what he liked about the boy. He was just as fearless as he was determined. Eren had made sure to live and to survive as they took on that quest, silently supporting the other in their journey. 

But something had gone wrong, about two months before their land was cleared as safe again. Eren had been injured pretty badly, and could not seem to be able to shift when they were in a tight spot. So they all had engaged in combat to try and get away from the disgusting beasts. Though when Levi turned to check on his brat, the boy was nowhere to be found. 

After that battle, Levi had searched tirelessly for Eren until his muscles had failed him and he collapsed in exhaustion. Other had tried to find him as well, but even they were not successful. Eventually, Eren was declared to be an unfortunate casualty of war. Levi did not take it lightly. 

He fought hard against his superiors, begging them for a chance to go out there and find him. But as one could expect, those old, senile coots did not give him permission. Levi was angry for days and snapped at anyone who looked at him or even tried to communicate with him. 

Till today, he has never gotten over it. His anger at not being able to find his brat had increased over the months, making him a lot more unpleasant than he used to be. Not even Hanji could could escape from his wrath, and had nearly even killed her when she had gotten too close to him. 

So when Levi was summoned to Commander Erwin's office one late afternoon, he had nearly slit the throat of the poor, young cadet that was sent to give him the message. 

“Fine, go and tell fucking shit brows that I will be there. Now get out of my sight.” 

Although his voice was not raised, it might as well had been, as the soldier had tensed in fear and gave a hasty salute before running out of the personal quarters that belonged to Levi. 

The older man sighed and ran a hand through his neatly combed hair, his nails scratching lightly at the neatly shaven undercut. Looking around the room, having been cleaning it, he nodded his head when he saw that it was speck-free. Slowly, so as to delay the inevitable, he put away his personal cleaning supplies and took off the mouthpiece and scarf that he used to protect himself from the small amount of dust that had started to collect after he had cleaned his room yesterday. 

When the supplies were put away, he gave his room another once-over look, satisfied that his room was, as always, cleaned to perfection. It was another thing that reminded him about Eren. The boy was the best at cleaning. No other soldier could ever come close to his cleaning standards, except for Eren. The boy was the only person that he personally knew of who could actually clean up properly. 

Since today was his day off, he didn't exactly rush over to the commander's office, deliberately taking his time in doing so. But he didn't care about punctuality, not anymore. And besides, what could shit brows possibly want? It couldn't be important, as all of the important stuff were resolved at the beginning of the year. 

Upon arriving outside of the commander's office, Levi pushed open the door without knocking, though that was not something that was new. He had a bit of respect for the blonde man, but not enough to knock before entering. 

However, as soon as he raised his head to address the blonde man, still walking through the threshold, he stopped. His eyes wide open as his mouth parted in shock. He vaguely heard the blonde man's chuckle. 

“You know, there was no need to scare off the cadet.” Said the blonde man offhandedly, but Levi didn't hear it, he was too busy staring at the looming figure that was leaning against the wall, giving him a dry smirk. 

A gasp fought it's way up his throat, but he choked it down. But he could not stop his poor heart from pounding against his chest, reaching out to the boy, no man, standing just a few feet in front of him. 

“E-Eren...?”

There was no doubting those teal eyes that appeared to have flecks of gold in them. Those same eyes that he has dreamed about every night, belonging to the boy that he had not seen in what felt like forever. 

He gulped lightly and internally chastised himself as he composed himself. He was a fucking captain for crying out loud! He was not allowed for look like some weak damsel longing after their dead husband. 

He clenched his fists as the man had the bloody audacity to give him a smug look. 

“It's good to see you too, sir. I see that you're doing well.” Said Eren as he inclined his head in acknowledgement of the older man who was his immediate superior. 

Levi bit back the urge go sputter on air. Was this really his brat? The one who lacked discipline and respect for those in higher position than him? Was this the same brat that had a bad temper and easily got angry at every jibe and mockery sent his way? There was no way. 

This person was not his brat. He was way too polite, way too smug. He wanted to kick the look off the man. But he held strong, not being able to keep the glare at bay. 

He walked further into the room and slammed the door shut, a loud echo following after it. 

“So you've finally decided to join us, you shitty brat? Long after we had finished with the dirty work? Where in the fucking walls were you, Eren?” Said Levi, seething, feeling emotional at seeing this new person, this new brat. This wasn't his brat. 

The sound of pleasant laughter rang in the air, coming from both the brat and from shit brows. It only added to his agitation as they both gave him knowing looks. 

“Ah, I see that you've missed me as well. That's good. About that, I was just giving an account to Commander Erwin here about where I've been all this time.”

Levi felt his eye twitch, wanting to reach for a knife that he no longer needed to carry on his person. 

“That doesn't answer my fucking question! I've been looking for you everywhere! One minute you were there beside me, and in the next, it was as if you had just disappeared into fucking thin air. I deserve an explanation!” Levi exclaimed, barely able to hold himself from screaming everything he wanted to say. 

Dammit! He needed to get a grip. He needed to control himself before he completely lost his shit. He didn't need them to see him in such a vulnerable state. But neither of them commented on it. 

Shit brows sported a deep from as he looked down at the paperwork in front of him, and the brat looked down and to the side as he glared and clenched his fists. 

No one spoke for a little while, a heavy, thick silence reigning over them. It was slowly killing Levi. He was quite sure that not even using his gear could cut through the silence. 

But finally, after a moment, Eren spoke up, but it was not what Levi had expected. 

“Commander Erwin,” Eren addressed shit brows. “Permission to leave with Captain Levi. I feel it will be necessary, and better, if I explained my situation in private.”

Levi watched as the blonde man hum and nod his head. “Very well, though I suppose that you want me to keep this quiet for now?”

Eren nodded his head as he pushed off the wall. “Yes, that will be much appreciated. Well, we will take our leave now and get out of your way.”

Levi didn't protest as the brat gestured for the door, he was just satisfied that the boy would provide him with the answers that he needed. 

Turning to the door, he stomped out of the room, not at all paying shit brows a second glance. He was internally grateful that the brat did not take his time. 

Levi was still pissed, and still had a glare set in his eyes. As soon as the office door was closed, he made a beeline for his personal quarters, sending a mean look to everyone that got in his way. He didn't even wait, or turn to see if the brat was keeping up with him, he knew that he will follow close behind. 

When they arrived at his room, Levi unlocked the door and walked in stiffly, taking his shoes off just as he entered. 

“Take your shoes off, Brat. I don't want you to get my floors dirty.” He said and straightened up, walking deeper into the room to give Eren some space, missing the fond smile being sent his way. 

“You know, I really didn't mean to disappear like that…” Said Eren as he took off his shoes, not looking at Levi who raised an eyebrow. 

“It was just something that had to be done.” That caused Levi to frown. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean, you damn brat?”

Levi was going to say more, but he was cut off by the piercing look that the younger male had given him when he looked up. He felt frozen in place as he had never seen such a look in the others eyes before. 

He would not admit it out loud, but it was intimidating. When Eren began walking towards him, barefoot obviously, Levi could not help but walk backwards until his back hit the wall. His eyes widened just a fraction as Eren continued walking towards him until Eren was just a foot in front of him. And when the brat had placed his forearm against the wall above Levi’s head, Levi snapped. 

“Oi… What are you doing, you shitty brat?” Asked Levi, glaring at the boy who was so close to him. His heart skipped a beat, stuttering as their eyes locked with each other. 

Levi noticed that the boy's eyes had dulled a bit, as if he was still burdened with the weight of the world. It made Levi think about what could have happened to his brat while they were separated for all that time. 

“The shitty brat from back in the days does not exist anymore, Captain…” Said Eren, his voice low and gruff, filling Levi’s ears pleasantly. But he cussed himself. This was a serious conversation! He could not allow his emotions to take over! But it must have shown, as the look in Eren’s eyes softened. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Levi enquired. “I mean what I said, Captain. I'm not the same Eren that you knew. I'm different now.” Said Eren, and Levi could see the inner struggle that the brat was facing. 

“What happened to you? Why did you disappear like that? Why did you not come home if you were okay?” His chest tightened almost painfully, and he let his head drop. He felt ashamed that he could not get a grip on himself. And for the first time, since he had lost his squad, he wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and shout at the man who was towering over him. He wanted to beat the little shit to a bloody pulp! 

Warm fingers curled around his chin and gently coaxed him to look up. He blinked back his tears that had gathered in his eyes, and he looked back into those beautiful teal eyes that used to express every emotion that his brat used to feel. And now, looking back into those eyes, he felt as if he was looking at his brat once again, as so many emotions were dancing in his pupils. Mostly hurt, pain and suffering. It reminded him about himself. 

“I had to, Levi.” Eren whispered, Levi’s eyes widening again at the sound of his name rolling off the boy's tongue so perfectly. “Commander Erwin had already known about it, and agreed with me that it was for the best. You see, I had to get away, as the MP’s were on my case. They were planning to have me executed if I survived the war. They wanted to get rid of every single Titan, and that mission included me, nevermind that I played an important role in the war. I knew that you would have fought tooth and nail with me, so I decided to keep it away from you.

“I know that you would have been very upset and angry, but I had to make sure that I was never found. I even went the extra mile to beg the Commander to not allow you to come and search for me, because I knew that you would have found me. I needed to disappear until things cooled down and most people had forgotten about me. Now I'm home, I'm here to stay. And I'm not going anywhere, not unless you want me to.”

A tear was brushed from his cheek by a soft thumb, and before he knew it, a pair of soft lips were placed over his own, making him stare at the man with shock. After a moment of processing what was happening, he finally relented and kissed Eren back, closing his eyes slowly. 

His hands found purchase against the brats chest, tightly gripping the shirt that Eren always wore. He sighed in the kiss and almost whined when they had to break for air. Their eyes opened, panting for breath as they both could see the message in each other's eyes. They reflected everything that they could not say before. And now that they were free, they both felt as if they could act on it. 

When they regained their breath, their lips smashed together in a hungry kiss, one that was fuelled by so much of passion that it made them both groan. And before Levi knew it, he was parting his lips for Eren's exploring tongue. 

Levi moaned when their tongues brushed against each other as he welcomed the warm and slick appendage. His hands slid up the others chest and hooked around Eren's neck, stepping onto the balls of his feet to better kiss the man. 

He squeaked when he felt a pair of arms reach down to grip his ass and pull him up. He reacted by immediately wrapping his legs around Eren’s waist. He was surprised that their kiss had not stopped during that movement. He was also pleasantly surprised that the boy had gained a lot of strength in his upper arms, considering that he could now hold Levi like it was nothing. 

When the kiss ended, Levi whined, but was replaced with a gasp as Eren had latched his lips onto Levi’s neck, sucking and kissing the skin as if he was a hungry animal. God, Levi loved it. 

He tilted his head to one side, allowing the man more access. This person may not have been his brat, but he certainly felt safe in his arms. It was weird, but he didn't want the feeling to stop. It felt so darn good. As cheesy as it sounded, he felt so alive in that moment. 

A moan ripped through his throat when Eren’s teeth brushed against a sensitive part and his hand immediately flew to his mouth. 

He gasped when Eren growled and moved them to the bed, throwing him on it before he climbed on top of him, pinning his hands to the bed. “Don't hold back, Levi.” Eren whispered in his ear, making him shudder at the husky tone. “I want to hear you. God, I've missed you so damn much this past year. I want to show you exactly how much. I want everyone to know that you're mine. I want everyone to hear you calling my name in ecstasy.”

If Eren was a different person, he would have kicked them off him immediately. But this was Eren, his changed brat. For the longest of times, he trusted this man with his life. And he still did now. But that didn't stop the blush that slowly creeped onto his cheeks at the demands that the man gave. 

“B-Brat…” Levi muttered as he looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed at his overflow of emotions. He felt elated that Eren and himself can finally be themselves without the fear of an execution. He waited for this moment for a long time now. 

Eren's warm hand gently cupped his cheek, making him look back at the man above him. It truly felt that he was looking at the Eren from a year ago. He looked the same, like nothing has changed. His skin was still that perfect shade of tan with zero blemishes and scars. He was truly a beautiful man. Levi felt honoured that he could have this man, this damn brat. 

Their lips met again for a kiss so sweet, yet so passionate, that made Levi’s heart flutter. He had never felt as much love as he did in that moment.   
When they broke the kiss, he wasn't too sad, as Eren had leaned down to suck and kiss at his neck, biting all of the right places that made Levi moan and writhe. Eren’s hands worked on their clothes, slowly removing each piece of material on their being, starting with Levi’s cravat, and then working on the buttons of the older man's shirt. 

As each button became undone, Eren leaned further down, exploring each new patch of skin that was revealed to him. Unlike Eren’s perfect body, Levi’s body was littered with old and relatively new scars, each one carrying a different story. Eren loved them, and showed it in the way that he slowly, lovingly kissed every single one that he could reach, worshipping his captain's body. 

Levi, meanwhile, moaned and arched his back every time that Eren kissed a sensitive area or a still sensitive scar. It felt so wonderful, and he wasn't ashamed of his scars, not now that Eren showed an interest in them. 

Levi’s white shirt and survey corps jacket was removed, giving Eren better space and a better view. Eren leaned up on his hands to admire his handy work, smiling at Levi as he panted and moaned. Hickeys were scattered around the older man's skin, proudly baring Eren’s mark and claim. 

“You're so beautiful, Levi.” Eren praised, leaning down to whisper in Levi’s ear. “Absolutely stunning, even my marks look so damn good on you.” Eren whispered seductively, making Levi squirm as he held onto Eren. 

“Eren, p-please…” He begged as his erection strained against his tight fitting, military pants. He wanted Eren to do something, anything! 

“What do you want, Levi? Tell me what you want.” Eren teased as his one hand played with Levi’s already hard nipples, while the other snaked down the older man's body to tease the clothed cock. 

Levi whined, his back arched almost painfully as he bucked his hips to try and find the friction that he desperately needed. As he said before, had Eren been another person, he would have kicked them very hard. 

“Pl-Please! I need you!” Levi exclaimed as he moaned, Eren’s hand having cupped his hard cock. “Yes, I know that.” Eren continued to tease. “But what do you want, Captain~? What do you want me to do?” Eren whispered in that silky voice, nearly driving Levi mad. But he swallowed his pride and more than demanded what he wanted. He didn't think he would be able to last very long. 

“Ahn~ E-Eren! Please! Fuck me! I need you inside me, now! Oh god, I can't wait any longer! Please~!” Levi begged loudly, not caring if anyone had heard him. He was too far gone in the moment to truly care about anything else but his younger lover. 

“As you wish,” Eren whispered in his ear again. “My Captain~” The rest of their clothes were ripped off by the younger man, exposing them to the slight chill of the air. Levi shivered and held on tighter to Eren, who just leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Don't worry, Levi. I'll make sure to get you nice and warmed up.” Eren promised as he brought his fingers up to Levi’s lips. “Suck them for me. I need to make sure that I don't hurt you.” 

Levi nodded his head and willing took the man's three finger into his mouth, sucking on them and properly coating each finger with a good amount of his saliva. As dirty as it was, he was enjoying it a lot more than he should. 

He whined loudly when those long fingers we're extracted from his mouth, replaced by Eren’s mouth. “Don't worry, I'll make you feel so good. Spread your legs for me, Levi.” Eren requested, and Levi could only comply, eagerly bending and spreading his legs as far and wide as they can go. Eren hummed in the kiss appreciatively and circled his slick fingers against the rim of Levi’s hole, making the older man squeak and whine at the continued teasing. It soon turned into a moan as the first finger had breached him. 

It burned and stung just a little bit, but it was welcomed. He clenched and unclenched around the digit in his ass, silently begging the other for more. Eren complied, and slowly began thrusting his finger in and out of the older man's hole, wanting to give him as much pleasure as he possibly could.   
Once Levi had loosened up a bit, and had gotten used to the feeling, Eren let a second finger slip in, still kissing his lover as a means of distracting him from the possible pain. But Levi was stubborn. As soon as the two fingers bottomed out, he bucked his hips, moaning in pain and pleasure. The burning and stinging to the intrusion was just adding fuel to the flame that was slowly building up. And soon, Eren had began thrusting those two fingers in, scissoring and stretching Levi in preparation for what was to come. 

When Levi began to get comfortable with his two fingers, Eren slowly added a third finger to the mix, stopping his movements when Levi had hissed in pain. Levi groaned and clenched down hard on the three fingers that penetrated him. He will admit that it did hurt quite a bit, but he didn't want to seem like a weakling, so he gave Eren a reassuring nod to tell him that he was okay, when they broke the kiss.   
Eren knew what Levi was trying to do, and wanted to wait for a bit longer, but he knew that Levi would probably get mad at him, so he very slowly began to move his fingers, wiggling and gently stretching them against the tight, hot walls of Levi’s ass. Levi was grateful for Eren's patience, but he soon got used to the pain. 

“B-Brat, please~” Levi begged as he moved his hips onto those long fingers. Eren nodded his head and began to move his fingers in and out of Levi’s hole at a faster rate, hooking his fingers in search of his lover's prostate.   
He knew he found it when Levi moaned loudly and bucked his hips furiously, dropping his hands to fist his sheets. 

“Found it~” Eren said as he brushed against that spot a few times before he removed his fingers, making Levi whine with desperate need. 

“It's okay Levi. I'm going to go in now, and I'm going to show you so much of pleasure. I'm going to fuck you so good and hard that you will be walking with a limp for a long time.” Eren whispered filthy promises as he took a hold of his own cock and lined it up with Levi’s hole, rubbing the head of his cock against the puckered entrance. 

“A-Ah~ please! I-I-ah! I need it! Pl-Please give it to me!” Levi screamed in frustration, opening his eyes to look up into Eren’s eyes which were dark and golden with lust and desire. He shuddered at the sight. 

Eren smirked at him and gave him one last kiss before he slowly started pushing into Levi’s tight ass, groaning and grunting at the heat that surrounded him so deliciously. If he were a lesser man, he would have come right then and there, but he held on, willing himself to calm down for his lover's sake. 

Levi had gasped and moaned in pain as Eren pushed in until he was fully sheathed, not moving as he waited for Levi to adjust to Eren’s massive size. Looking past the pain, however, Levi felt so amazed to be so filled. It made him feel so complete, as ridiculous as that sounded. 

It took a while, and quite a bit of patience from both parties, but Levi had gotten used to the cock in him, and whined for Eren to start moving. 

Eren did so slowly, not wanting to hurt Levi. His thrusts were shallow, and Levi barely felt anything. It only made him more frustrated. 

“Eren, please! Just fuck me! Pound into me! Move faster and harder! Please! I need you!” Levi moaned out loud and bucked his hips, wanting to entice the younger man into moving faster. 

Eren couldn't help but chuckle at Levi’s desperation, and pulled out all the way, till only the tip was in, before he slammed back in, eliciting a sharp moan from Levi. “Yes, Captain. I can't ever deny you of what you want.” Said Eren with a grin as he began to set a pace that they both liked. 

Eren gripped his captain's thick thighs, holding them for leverage as he constantly pounded against Levi, hitting his prostate every time once he found it. 

“A-Ah! Ah! Haaa~ o-oh-! Ah! Eren… Eren! Pl-please! F-Faster! H-Harder! Aaahh~~!” Levi managed to scream out through his moaning, wrapping his arms and legs around Eren as an anchor, feeling as if he was floating, and needed something to keep him grounded, lest he floats out into space. 

Eren silently complied with the demands, and held onto Levi’s hips tightly, forcing himself to pound harder as his pace became more frantic as the need to come became greater. He reached between their bodies to grasp Levi’s leaking cock, pumping it just in time with his thrusts, wanting him to come first. 

“Ah~! O-Oh Eren! I-I’m… I'm… Ah!”

“M-Me too… Hah~ come for me, Baby. Come for me!”

Levi didn't need to be told twice. He came hard with Eren’s name falling from his lips with a broken voice that echoed loudly. If no one knew about what they were doing, they certainly knew when Levi came. Come splattered against his chest and Eren’s hand. 

Eren groaned, Levi had clenched tightly against his cock, so it didn't take long for him to come as well, growling Levi’s name as he rode out their orgasms, coming hard into Levi’s ass. 

When they were spent, they collapsed on the bed in a heap of pliant bones. Having just enough energy to shift into a comfortable position for the both of them. Levi on his side, and Eren spooning him from behind. 

They were both too tired and emotionally drained to move. Levi knew that he would feel sticky and gross when they woke up again, but he was too tired to care enough to get up and clean themselves. They could do it when they woke up. 

What mattered now was that they were together again, and there was absolutely nothing that could separate them from the other. 

Not one more word was spoken as they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

For no words ever created, could ever describe the feelings they had for each other… 

No matter how changed they were…

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. I swear this is probably one of my worst works yet... But I'll leave that up to your perception. 
> 
> I think I want to do Blue Exorcist fan fiction now... 
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you guys think about it! 
> 
> As always, like, comment, and criticize to your hearts content! It will be deeply appreciated! 
> 
> Peace out! 
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


End file.
